celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
Story Quests
For quests that can be repeated after completion, please see the Repeatable Quests page. For quests that can be repeated once daily, please see the Daily Quests page. For quests that can be completed only once, please see the Side Quests page. Chapter 1 : Stationed in Merida Stationed in Merida : Keeping The Plain Safe *Chapter 1 - Part 1 *Find and talk with Leeze in Almerie Plains *Defeat 5 Grippers and 5 Morissus in Almerie Plains, then report back to Leeze. *Target: Gripper x5, Morissus x5 *Items received: Medelita (5) + 100Z Stationed in Merida : Knight Orders *Chapter 1 - Part 2 *Take Vitt's orders to Carlo on Ripple Beach. Report back to Vitt afterwards. *Find Carlo's Ruin Investigation Report and bring it back to Carlo *Boss: Floater Eye x5 *Key Item: Ruin Report *Items received: 700Z + 50 EXP + Medelita (5) *Bring Carlo's Report back to Vitt in Merida Village. *Level requirement: 4 Stationed in Merida : Into the Ruins *Chapter 1 - Part 3 *Investigate the bottom level of Miltsteife Ruins and report back to Vitt. *Boss: Blasmund *Items received: 2000Z + 300 EXP *Level requirement: 6 Chapter 2 : Shadow of the Caelum Shadow of the Caelum - The Northern Plain *Chapter 2 - Part 1 *Give Alessio's message to Elmo, the guard in Almerie Plains. *Retrieve Elmo's Letter from a Lettie in Northern Almerie Plains, then bring it back to him *Quest Item required: Elmo's Letter *Give Elmo's message to Alessio in Merida Village *Items received: 500Z *Level requirement: 13 Shadow of the Caelum : Get That Package! *Chapter 2 - Part 2 *Get Fedelie's package back from Torrencia Cave's monsters and deliver it back to him *Boss: Evil Eye x2 + Zetagripper x2 *Items received: 220 EXP *Level requirement: 15 Shadow of the Caelum : Lost in The Cave *Chapter 2 - Part 3 *Retrieve Fedelie's missing item from deep within Torrencia Cave. Bring it back to him in Merida Village. *Quest Item required: Silver Compass *Boss: Acritus *Items received: 1500Z *Level requirement: 15 Shadow of the Caelum : Through the Canyon *Chapter 2 - Part 4 *Defeat the vicious Vexitaurus in Lafi Canyon, then report back to Vitt. *Boss: Vexitaurus x3 *Items received: 1900Z + 360 EXP *Level requirement: 19 Shadow of the Caelum : The Expedition *Chapter 2 - Part 5 *Find Lucus lost in the Forest Locus Portal. Report back to Vitt afterwards *Boss: Jelly Toad x3 *Items received: Virita (5) + 580 EXP *Level requirement: 24 Shadow of the Caelum : The Ordina Ordeal *Chapter 2 - Part 6 *Investigate the strange presence and recover the relic inside Ordina Tower *Boss: Divitile *Items received: 6400Z + 3070 EXP + Evil Bowgun/Evil Sword/Evil Rod *Note: Evil Bowgun, Evil Sword, and Evil Rod are a rare reward from Vitt *Level requirement: 30 Chapter 3 : Wings of the Waste Wings of the Waste : Lurking in the Cave *Chapter 3 - Part 1 *Beat 15 Duskratans in Loudad Cave and hoist the Merida flag in the central room *Boss: Pantalettie *Items received: Virita (5) + 3200Z *Level requirement: 35 Wings of the Waste : Off to Grillard *Chapter 3 - Part 2 *Gave Vitt's Letter to Lorenzo in Grillard Village *Beat 10 Coolies and 10 Cargoes in Loudad Cave, then report to Lorenzo in Grillard Village. *Target: Coolie x10 + Cargo x10 *Items received: 3500Z + 1220 EXP Wings of the Waste : The Windy Corridor *Chapter 3 - Part 3 *Defeat the vicious monster in Caderc Tower and report back to Beltran *Boss: Fluffy *Items received: 10000Z + 7500 EXP *Level requirement: 40 Wings of the Waste : Pursuing the Wings *Chapter 3 - Part 4 *Gather info on the escaped Fluffy and Report back to Beltran *Bring a Spirit Crystal from the Cubies to Marcato in Cadderk Corridor *Tell Beltran in Cadderk Corridor what you've learned about the Fluffy *Quest item required: Spirit Crystal *Items received: 3500Z *Level requirement: 45 Wings of the Waste : Wings of Waste *Chapter 3 - Part 5 *Chase down the Fluffy in Custus Gate, defeat it, and report to Beltran in Caderc Tower *Boss: Evil Fluffy *Items received: 12000Z *Random Item: Vorpal Blade *Level requirement: 50 Chapter 4 : The Capital The Capital : The Tuner *Chapter 4 - Part 1 *Meet with Lutia at the Heath Locus Portal and report back to Yugue at United Knight HQ. *Boss: Slug Replicant x2 *Items received: 6000Z + 3600 EXP *Level requirement: 50 The Capital : Doll and Knights *Chapter 4 - Part 2 *Recover all the unusual machine around the Wasteland Locus and bring them back to Lutia. *Boss: Petrafute x1 + Slug Replicant x1 *Item required: Weird Machina (5) *Items received: X-Medelita (3) + 6000Z *Level requirement: 50 The Capital : Capital Defense *Chapter 4 - Part 3 *Speak to Fernan, United Knight in Adelbard City, to receive your orders. *Beat 5 Dizagrippers in Priere Plain and report back to Fernan in Adelbard City. *Defeat Winks trying to enter Adelbard and report back to Fernan in Adelbard City. *Report to Yugue at the United Knights HQ on what happened. *Target: Dizagripper x5 *Boss: Wink x4 *Items received: 6100Z + 3720 EXP *Level requirement: 55 The Capital : For the People *Chapter 4 - Part 4 *Speak to Roland, royal guard in the Noble Quarter, and give him Sandy's letter. *Beat as many Desert Dragons in Priere as you can within 30 minutes, then return to Roland (He beat 15 dragons). *Report back to Sandy in Old Town about how your competition with Roland went. *Target: Desert Dragon *Items Received: Ex-Virita (3) + 19200Z + 11160 EXP The Capital : Fate of the Relic *Chapter 4 - Part 5 *Give the relic to Morris in the Adelbard Sewers. Report back to Balto in the Knights HQ. *Items Received: 6500Z *Level requirement: 65 The Capital : Save the Scientist *Chapter 4 - Part 6 *Morris has gone missing in the Adelbard Sewers. Track him down and rescue him. *Boss: Phareg *Items Received: 14000Z + 14700 EXP *Level requirement: 65 Chapter 5 : Monster in the Lake Monster in the Lake : Path in the Lake *Chapter 5 - Part 1 *Defeat the Gullflowers blocking 2 areas in the Lillebren passage and head for the lab entrance. *Target: Gullflower *Items received: 6800Z *Level requirement: 60 Monster in the Lake : The Closed Door *Chapter 5 - Part 2 *Follow Morris's instructions as you infiltrate the Core Lab. *Defeat 10 Caiman and report to Morris Monster in the Lake : Lurking Below the Lake *Chapter 5 - Part 3 *Enter the core room and restore power to the lab. *Boss: Zillalance + Atamelie x2 *Items received: 18000Z + 24300 EXP Chapter 6 : Fortress Defense Fortress Defense : The Royal Messenger *Chapter 6 - Part 1 *Go to Menothra Plain and follow the orders of Conrad, the knight stationed there. *Beat 10 Rivits and 10 Bonsaives and then report back to Conrad *Items received: 8100 EXP Fortress Defense : Fortress in Peril *Chapter 6 Part 2 *Enter Soveldad Fortress and ask Alfred to change the firing time for the Rail Cannon. *Boss: Metos Lupus x 3 + Dragofly x 2 *Items received: 9200Z + 6890 EXP Fortress Defense : Save the Captain *Chapter 6 - Part 3 *Items received: 9300Z + 8650 EXP *Note: You are given a choice of saving the captain or the platoon *Items received: Fortress Defense : Save the Platoon *Chapter 6 - Part 3 *Boss: Metos Lupus x1 + Metos Latro x1 + Metos Dolus x3 *Note: You are given a choice of saving the captain or the platoon *Items received: Fortress Defense : Save the Cannon *Chapter 6 - Part 4 *Head for the top floor of Soveldad Fortress and protect the Rail Cannon. *Boss: Phareg *Note: You will fight two versions, first the Silver Version, the Second is Red version. Striker's Gain Break L2 Venom will not work on it. *Items received: Royal Knight reward: 25000Z + 15620 EXP *United Knight reward: 12000Z Chapter 7 : City of Mages City of Mages : Song of the Battlefield *Chapter 7 - Part 1 *Speak with Camellia, tuner of the Battlefield Locus Portal. *Defeat 10 each of the Bigfoots and Poison Toads. Do not kill more than 3 Sir Letties. *Bring Camellia's message to Yugue in the United Knights HQ. *Items received: 9100Z City of Mages : Into the Canyon *Chapter 7 - Part 2 *Follow Yugue's orders and deliver Letter to the Mage Guild. *Meet the Nathaniel, Mage Guild member in Tordeschul Canyon. *Defeat 10 Zuulcepra and report to Nathaniel. *Items received: 9700Z + Anti-Slash Sigil Sorcerer's Capital : Forest of Confusion *Chapter 7 - Part 3 *Find the Templum Knight who lost in Apys Forest. *Items received: 10000Z + 10000 EXP Sorcerer's Capital : Disturber of the Unknown *Chapter 7 - Part 4 *Find the Mage Guild officer that went missing in Apys Forest and tell the guild leader, Eruterio. *Items received: 10800Z Sorcerer's Capital : Storyteller's Tower *Chapter 7 - Part 5 *Defeat guardian at top of Lita Spira, get Shapeless Book and tell Shannyn of the Mage Guild. *Boss: Anatole *Items received: 20000Z + Galgal Egg Sorcerer's Capital : Otherworld Gate *Chapter 7 - Part 6 *Talk to Shannyn at the Magic Gate Cartio, *Items received :18000Z Chapter 8 : The Beginning Land *The Beginning Land : Beyond the Great River *Chapter 8 - Part 1 *Speak to Gert the knight at Cladis River and follow his instructions. The Beginning Land : The Girl from Gear Village *Chapter 8 - Part 2 *Talk to the chief of Hilltrook Village, Granberg. *Find the Gurry who lost at Cladis River. *Items received: Juicy Meat + 14000Z + 13690 EXP The Beginning Land : Unforgettable Memories *Chapter 8 - Part 3 *Place a scanner on the east side of Corumna Hill facing south from Lowa Pillar. *Target: 5 Seashells *Report to Morris at Corumna Hills. *Boss: May Cerberus *Items received: 15000Z + 22500 EXP The Beginning Land : Lowa Pillar *Chapter 8 - Part 4 *Head for the Lowa Pillar and join with the survey team. *Defeat Caelum Purge Group at Lowa Pillar. *Boss: Caelum Purge Group *Items received: 86700Z + 28900 EXP Chapter 9 : Shattered Memories Shattered Memories : A New Path *Chapter 9 - Part 1 *Talk to Morris at Lowa Pillar. *Report to Lambert at United Knights HQ. *Deliver orders to Lorenzo at Grillard Village and follow his instructions. *From Syracuse, bring 5 Grey Ratan stones and Vivian fruits to Lorenzo in Grillard Village *Items required: Green Gem (5) + Crimson Berry (5) *Items received: 12700Z + 16130 EXP Shattered Memories : Sinking Fortress *Chapter 9 - Part 2 *Go and meet Granberg in Hilltrook Village. *Head for Milt castle ruins and join with Lorenzo. *Target: Metos Latro x3 *Items received: 14000Z + 19600 EXP Shattered Memories : Shattered Memories *Chapter 9 - Part 3 *Go to Milt Castle Throne *Boss: Aero *Report to Lambert in the Knight of Integrated HQ *Items received: 34000Z + 86700 EXP Chapter 10 : Forbidden Area Forbidden Area : Burning Anger *Chapter 10 - Part 1 *Listen to Lutia in Heath Locus Portal *Go to Fire Sanctuary from Heath Locus Portal to search *Boss: Volketus *Report to Yugue in United Knights HQ *Items received: Forbidden Area : Absolute Paradise *Chapter 10 - Part 2 *Listen to Camellia at Battlefield Locus Portal *Research Earth Sanctuary *Boss: Fele Style *Report results to Yugue of United Knights HQ *Items received: 36800Z + 101570 EXP Forbidden Area : Highland Lady *Chapter 10 - Part 3 *Listen to Vergine at Highland Locus Portal *Defeat 20 Currl and Rave Heron in Highland Locus Portal and report to Vergine *Items received: 14700Z + 21610 EXP Forbidden Area : Flooding Tears *Chapter 10 - Part 4 *Research Water Sanctuary *Boss: Aciseglance *Report results to Yugue at United Knights HQ *Items recieved: 37200Z + 103790 EXP Chapter 11 : Foreign Professor Foreign Professor : Foreign Professor *Chapter 11 - Part 1 *Listen to Captain Lambert's order at United Knights HQ *Go to Port Town Carabel and meet up with Dr. Schlaudraff *Take Ebel to Sonne High Plain *Defeat 10 Al Daddy in Sonne High Plain and report to Bernd *Items received: 15000Z + Lunch Bag (1) Foriegn Professor : Barrier Hills *Chapter 11 - Part 2 *Talk to Vitt in Merida Village *Defeat 20 each of Igron and Big Horn and report to Vitt in Merida Village *Items Received: 16200Z + 23240 EXP Foreign Professor : Nimbus *Chapter 11 - Part 3 *Go inside the field generator device built in Lowen Hill *Go to the top of the field generator device *Boss: Volketus *Items received: 38000Z + 97200 EXP Foreign Professor : Mirror Image *Chapter 11 - Part 4 *Go to the top of the field generator device *Defeat Illy Tia and Illy Tus at top of field generator device *Boss: Illy Tia & Illy Tus *Report to Vitt in Merida Village *Items received: 38400Z + 110590 EXP Foreign Professor : The two Drs. *Chapter 11 - Part 5 *Take Ebel to Forest Locus Portal *Take Ebel to the Core Lab bottom of Lake Lillibren *Report mission results at United Knights HQ in Adelbard *Items received: 19600Z + Deca-Spirita (3) Chapter 12 : From the Deep From the Deep : Mysteries of the Sea *Chapter 12 - Part 1 *Listen to Yugue in United Knights HQ *Deliver United Knights letter Duncan in Belleseere *Give Distorted Shell from Shell Quartz in Undersea Temple Entrance to Duncan in Belleseere *Boss: Abis Quartz *Items received: 37600Z + 106030 EXP From the Deep : Sunken Spirits *Chapter 12 - Part 2 *Research inside the Undersea Temple *Defeat Aciseglance in Undersea Temple *Boss: Aciseglance *Report to Duncan *Items received: 38500Z + 110000 EXP From the Deep : Ones from the Deep *Chapter 12 - Part 3 *Go to Undersea Temple Bottom *Defeat Illy Tia Illy Tus is Undersea Temple Bottom and report to Duncan in Belleseere *Boss: Illy Pashe, Illy Lancer, Illy Flow *Report results to Yugue in United Knights HQ *Report results to Lambert in United Knights HQ *Items received: 45000Z + 150000 EXP Chapter 13 : Rumble Rumble : Over the Sea Breeze *Chapter 13 - Part 1 *Listen to Captain Lambert in United Knights HQ *Meet United Knights member Solieu in Harbor Town Surroka *Go to Payak Dune and meet Solieu *Defeat 15 Needras and report to Solieu in Payak Dune *Items received: 18000Z + 31100 EXP Rumble : Silencio Keepers *Chapter 13 - Part 2 *Go to Maze Iskra depth *Defeat the grave guard in the deepest of Maze Iskra *Boss: Anubis Vital *Items received: 22000Z + 61590 EXP Rumble : Sleep Hinders *Chapter 13 - Part 3 *Go to Spirit Gate *Defeat Ladee in Spirit Gate *Boss: Ladee *Items received: 48000Z + 172000 EXP Rumble : Wind Ripple Song *Chapter 13 - Part 4 *Join up Solieu at Sand Locus Portal *Defeat 10 Bolsavra, get Sand Blocker from Turban Lettie and report to Cleber *Items received: 20000Z + 35000 EXP Chapter 14 : Windy Lands Windy Lands : Break the Fire! *Chapter 14 - Part 1 *Go to Battlefield Locus Portal and meet Camellia *Defeat Val Neil in Molof Plains and get Fire Soul Cardia *Boss: Val Neil *Items received: 50000Z + 187500 EXP Windy Lands : Friend in the Mountain *Chapter 14 - Part 2 *To Leveled Mountains Lower Level *Take out Claydol and Daiman 15 each and report to Dima in Leveled Mountains Lower Level Category:Story Quests